A Long Summer's Night
by luckycharm04
Summary: Hermione is visting Cedric's house over the summer. She meets his family, and friends. But what she does not know will not hurt her, right? CDxHG
1. Chapter 1

"Cedric, are you there?" Hermione quivered as she took a step toward the shadowy figure. Why was she even there you ask? Well here is the story:

Hermione fell in love with Cedric Diggory in 3rd year. They started to be friends; Hermione would help Cedric with his homework. Cedric had a small crush on Hermione too, but it never hit him until 4th year when Hermione showed up looking stunning at Platform 9 and ¾. He did not have the balls to ask her to the Yule Ball, so he asked Cho. He immediately broke up with her after the ball. When the last task came around, the Cup was a Portkey, and it lead both Cedric and Harry to a graveyard, where Voldemort became human, and summoned his Death Eaters. Wormtail almost Advad Cedric, when Cedric hexed him. Harry killed Voldemort that night, and won the TriWizard with Cedric. Cedric had asked Hermione out that night. It was sweet, but to the point. They had been going strong ever since.

Now why was Hermione in the dark alley in Hogsmede? She was meeting her beau and she was spending her summer at his home. They were to meet in the darkened alley, apperate (with his license) to his home with her luggage. She would meet his family and spend _some time_ with Cedric.

She soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her petite waist and nip at her neck. She _knew _this had to be Cedric. She turned to face him and kissed his waiting lips. She shortly broke the kiss, to much of Cedric's displeasure.

"I missed you." He whispered huskily in her ear. This sent shiver down her spine.

"Missed you too," She groaned as he sucked on the soft spot underneath her ear.

"You better stop it Mr. Diggory, before you parents get worried," she scolded, laughing at his child-like expression.

"Yes Professor McGonagall" he whined. She laughed as he grabbed her luggage. He held onto her waist and with the flick of his wand, they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cedric? Is that you?" a man's voice came from the kitchen as the couple stepped in the small, homey home. Cedric took Hermione's hand and led her into the kitchen. A middle aged man and his wife were getting the supper ready.

"Hello mum, dad, this is Hermione," Cedric introduced. Hermione smiled shyly, she was so nervous.

"So you're this Hermione," Mrs. Diggory stepped foreword and grasped Hermione's hands in hers, "That my son always talks about," Hermione blushed at the compliment and looked up at Cedric. He was smiling and talking to his father about Quidditch.

"May I help you with supper?" Hermione asked.

"If you want, we just started." Mrs. Diggory smiled and took out a pot and pan.

"I do it the Muggle way, it is so much fun!" Mrs. Diggory gushed as she took some potatoes out of the pantry. Hermione smiled as she helped by skinning the potatoes.

"Hermione," Cedric said, coming behind her, "This is my brother Patrick, and my sister Crystal." Patrick smiled and held out his hand to shake.

"Hi, I would but I don't think you want potato skins on your hands, now do you" she asked grinning.

"Ced, can I talk to you in the den?" Patrick asked. Cedric nodded and followed his brother into the den.

"Chrissy, dear can you help Hermione with supper? Amos and I have a Ministry dinner, and you four are going to wait for Patrick's girlfriend to come" Mrs. Diggory mentioned to a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. Mrs. and Mr. Diggory left a few minutes later.

"Hi, I am Crystal, Cedric's sister."

"Hermione," she said as she cut the potatoes.

"Do you love Cedric?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I do, I know it sounds corny but it was kind of a love at first sight thing,"

"How romantic," she swooned as she put sour cream on the freshly baked potatoes. Hermione laughed and levitated two plates, cups, and utensils to the den where Patrick and Cedric were still talking. She saw the two men playing Wizard's Chess and talking about Quidditch.

"I think you should go out for the Barrymore Beasts, they are the best. Ranked number one. After that is the Sycamore Snakes, but they don't have the speed of the Beasts." Patrick was telling Cedric.

"Hey, you," Cedric jeered as she sat next to him and put the plate on his lap. Crystal did the same for Patrick.

"What are you talking about?" Crystal said, sitting next to Patrick.

"I am thinking about trying out for a Quidditch team. I want to do something with my life." Cedric replied.

"Oh, Cedric that is wonderful!" Hermione gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

The doorbell rang.

"That must be Dana, I'll go get that." Patrick said as he ran up the steps.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" Crystal asked.

But before anyone got to answer, they heard Patrick yell.

"Who are you, you bastard? What are you doing here?"

Everybody rushed upstairs to see Patrick yelling at some Bulgarian guy. His fur coat and beaver hat gave it away.

"Dominick?" Crystal gasped. She rushed into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"Cry-stal, it is good to see you again." The man said in a light Bulgarian accent.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked in Cedric's ear.

"Crystal's boyfriend. We all thought Dominick cheated on her, that is why Patrick got all mad, but I guess they are back together," Cedric said in Hermione's ear. She loved the tingle of Cedric's warm breath in her ear, the beat of her heart quickened.

"Get away from her." Patrick demanded.

"No Pat, we are back together, don't you see?" Crystal complained.

Patrick stormed off the den and Cedric followed him with Hermione at his tail.

"WHY does she trust HIM when he CHEATED on HER?" Patrick yelled as he slammed the door shut. Cedric and Hermione had no expression on his face.

"Patrick, are you ok?" a petite voice asked everybody turned around to see...

00000000

Sorry these chapters are so short; I have to make sure I have updated every one of my stories before I go to Virginia! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was Fleur Delacour.

Hermione gasped in surprise. Did Bill Weasley not marry her a few months ago? Patrick looked so happy; she did not want to say anything just yet.

She had to do something, so she grabbed Cedric's wrist and led him into the kitchen where she slammed the door.

"Love, what is wrong?" Cedric asked, a sexy smirk playing on his face. Hermione tried to ignore it, but she smiled.

"Stop it!" She giggled girlishly, "Fleur married Bill Weasley last summer! How long have they been dating?"

"Umm, a year," Cedric guessed

"CEDRIC! Did we ever tell anybody about us?"

"No because you were afraid that they would be mad for dating 'Pretty Boy Diggory'." He scowled. He liked Harry, he was nice, but Ron was horrible.

"Well, I am kinda scared they will find out, Ron keeps flirting with me and it is getting on my nerves!" Hermione whined.

"Just remember you will always be welcome in my bed," He said, smirking. She glared at him.

"I think we told Ginny, didn't we?"

"I guess, you thought she could keep a secret." Cedric suggested, lounging in a recliner.

"Who puts a recliner in a kitchen?" Hermione asked

"I do" Cedric stated flatly.

"Dork," she climbed on his lap and just stared at him.

"That's why ya love me!" Cedric said

"No I love because you're smart…funny…hot…sexy…and _a brilliant shag_" she said kissing after each adjective. He smirked.

"Who knew Bookworm could shag?"

"You do," she snapped. After that comment they just went back to snogging.

* * *

"Ohh Patrzick, I abzolutley love ze bracelet!" Fleur commented on the expensive piece of jewelry.

"Anything for you, baby,"

She giggled.

Suddenly, the front door busted open, and the one person that Fleur was not expecting to see was there.

* * *

"Cedric, are you making a profession in Quidditch?"

"Probably, I need to start in the minor leagues, and then go to the Bulgaria, Ireland, and England levels. I will buy you a big house with expensive furniture and all the things you have ever dreamed about."

"All I dream about is you," she murmured, but before she could kiss him, there was a loud bang in the front entrance. Cedric growled and picked his love up and carried her bridal style toward the noise.

Hermione gasped at the pile of orange hair and quickly leaped off of Cedric.

"BILL!" Hermione screamed so loud that Fleur dropped the tiny glass bracelet on the tile floor. Patrick slammed his eyes shut, and put his head in his hands, he had a feeling this would be bad.

* * *

**Hello! I am SO very sorry for not updating! I have a lot of problems right now:**

**My teacher is giving me so much homework**

**I am working on my website, which if you want to check it out, send me your e-mail and I will send you a link (it is a HP Fan site)**

**One of my friends keeps saying he is going to run away, and I have been spending most of my free time on him**

**All in all, I am trying my best to update all of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric pulled Hermione into the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" Cedric asked, angry.

"That is my best friend's brother!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Well if you just show yourself, then Bill will tell Ron and Ron is not yet supposed to know."

"He is going to find out anyway." Hermione said, pouting.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you, the World Wizard Awards Ceremony is in a few weeks and my father got an invitation, and the whole family is going, and I was wondering if you would want to go with me."

"Oh Ced, of course." Hermione whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Fleur! How could you do this? I loved you and you ran to him?" Bill yelled.

"You wouldz notz give mez whaz I wanzented." Fleur responded.

"What is that?" Bill asked.

"Zex" Fleur responded smartly.

"Sex?" Bill asked bemused.

"Yez."

"Oh my god." Bill said, putting his head in his hands.

"You used me for sex?" Patrick asked.

"Yez."

"You hoe." Bill said, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh baby, please, not here." Hermione moaned as Cedric was trying to pull off her shirt.

"Why love?"

"Because your brother and his girlfriend and my friend's brother are in the living room." Hermione replied smartly, smirking.

She started running her hands through his brown locks.

"Hey love? Do you wanna go sho-."

And then, the door opened with a disgruntled looking Bill strutting in. When he saw the two he laughed.

"Hermione?" He asked, bemused.

"Yes, Bill?" Hermione said, shakily.

"How have you been?" Bill asked, still laughing.

"Good, what about you?"

"I have been better."

"That's not good" she said, trying to play it like she didn't know.

"Bill, are you alright?" Ced asked

"I am just surprised you guys finally got together. I knew it."

"What?" Hermione asked

"Well, don't tell anyone, I am a seer. I knew that Fleur cheated on me and where she was. I knew you were dating Cedric all along. Trust me; your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Ron."

"Thank you Bill! You're the second best!" Hermione said. Bill pulled away with a questioned look on his face.

"I'm the best." Cedric yelled, smirking.

"Of course you are." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. Bill left the house a little while later.

"Baby, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go shopping for the awards ceremony, but Bill came, but I think we still have time."

"Sure, love" and the couple went out to Diagon Alley, not really knowing what to expect.


	5. Chapter 5

The bustling streets of Diagon Alley brought so many memories flooding back to her. Walking hand in hand with Cedric, she wandered the crowd full of shopkeepers and customers.

When they entered the first shop, the owner, who was in a bright red cloak that matched her bright red hair, gasped loudly.

"Oh my goodness. You're Cedric Diggory! You defeated he-who-must-not-be-named! Bless your heart! Is there anything I can help you with? Dresses are 50 percent off today; all of them."

Cedric, looking quite calm, stated, "I'm just looking. I'll let you know if there's anything I need. Thank you." And he walked away.

Hermione was stifling a laugh while they walked to the back of the store where all the full dresses. There were dresses of all colors and shapes and lengths, but Hermione couldn't find one she liked. Cedric kept throwing dresses at her, but no of them caught her eye. They decided to move on.

"Did you find anything, Mister Diggory?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No, but I will recommend my mother to this place; I saw a dress that she would like."

"Oh! Ok! Thank you Mister Diggory!!" The shopkeeper yelled as they left. Hermione giggled, entering the next store. A dress in the corner immediately caught her eye. She rushed towards it, but someone else's hands snatched.

"Oh, poor Mudblood, a bit too late." Screeched Pansy Parkinson. Cedric came up behind her and glared at Pansy.

"CEDRIC! HOW ARE YOU?" Pansy screamed, dropping the dress and hugging Pansy. Like lightning, Hermione grabbed the dress and ran to the fitting rooms, with Cedric hot on her heels.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Cedric laughed, and pushed Hermione into a near dressing room.

"Oh Hermione, I love you so much, I really want to see that gorgeous dress on you." Cedric said loudly. Hermione giggled, and slipped off her shirt and jeans.

"I HATE YOU CEDRIC, WAIT UNTIL DRACO COMES IN, OH HERE HE COMES NOW! DRACIEEEE!!! THE MUDBLOOD STOLE MY DRESS!" Pansy whined.

Hermione slipped on the dress and waved her wand so that her hair came whooshing above her head. She smiled and spun around.

"HOW DOES IT LOOK CED?" she asked.

"OH, MY HERMIONE! YOU LOOK STUNNING. THE BLUE BRINGS OUT THE COLOR OF YOU BEAUTIFUL EYES." Hermione opened the door, to see a very red in the face Pansy and an annoyed looking Malfoy.

"Oh, I thought you just wanted to see what it looked like before I bought it." Hermione said sweetly. She batted her eyelashes and spun around. She looked at Malfoy, who was staring at her, looking amazed.

"Whatcha staring at Malfoy? You've seen me a lot, nothing new." Hermione asked, knowing Pansy would get pissed. Sure enough, Pansy slapped Draco hard on the face. She stomped away and left the shop, slamming the door behind her. Malfoy took one last look at Hermione and followed.

"Hey Pansy, wait up!" He yelled, leaving. Hermione smiled. As soon as she looked in the mirror, she was pulled into the dressing room. Cedric's lips were soon on hers as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione smiled and kissed back, relaxing in his arms.

"That dress looks absolutely ravishing on you." Cedric said when he pulled away. He rubbed his hands along the sides of the navy silk material that clung to her curves. Hermione smiled, and hugged him.

"What are you wearing? Because it should go with this navy." She twirled around, and the fabric that went down to her feet flew up in a big circle.

"I'll probably just wear black with a navy tie." Cedric shrugged. She smiled an slipped the dress off. He grinned and rubbed his hands on her creamy flesh.

"Not here, Cedric." Hermione whispered, pulling his hands away and grabbing her pants. Cedric moaned.

"When then?" Cedric asked. Hermione laughed.

"When you parents aren't home. Duh." Hermione replied, kissing him to shut up.

After they paid for the dress, they went to the Three Broomsticks and ate. They saw Pansy and Malfoy in the corner, snogging.

"I see they've made up." Hermione muttered. Cedric looked back and grinned.

"Common love, let's go home." Cedric said when they finished. Hermione nodded, and grabbed his hand and disappeared with a pop.


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the annual Wizarding World Awards! I am Charlie Mann, and today I will be taking you on an exclusive ride along the red carpet to see all the stars arrive in their luxury cars and designer tuxes and gowns. Stay turned."

"Ginny, would you turn that blasted radio off?" Ron muttered as he tried to strategically place his Queen where he would put Harry's King in checkmate. Harry groaned as Ron's Queen toppled his King.

"I win again Harry!" Ron cheered as he muttered 'reparo' on the board and all the pieces were back to normal.

"Why don't you just listen to it, they're actually very interesting." Ginny scolded. She was worried about Hermione. She was at her boyfriend, Cedric Diggory's for the summer. She hadn't heard from her in ages. Her brother and Harry still didn't know, they both disliked Cedric, though Ron was undoubtedly worse.

"Fine, but if I don't hear something interesting, then you're doing my chores for the rest of the summer." Ron said.

"Same goes to you if you do hear something interesting."

The bet was on.

* * *

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear when they got into the car. She was so excited. She hoped Ginny would be listening.

"Why are you smiling, my love?" Cedric asked, pulling her next to her. She smiled leaned up against him.

"I'm always happy with you." Hermione whispered when Cedric's parents, plus Crystal with Dominick, much to Patrick'' displeasure, and Patrick with one of Crystal's friends Jamie.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." Cedric's dad said, which broke up Dominick and Crystal. Patrick muttered a few curse words in disgust and Jamie started hesitantly talking to him about Quidditch.

Hermione began fussing with herself and making sure she looked perfect. Cedric put his hand on her's and brought it down from her hair. She gave him a small smile and left her hair alone.

"We're here!" Cedric's mum shouted as the limousine pulled up to the red carpet.

"Here we go." Hermione muttered, taking Cedric's hand.

* * *

"God, Ginny this is so boring!" Ron groaned as he readjusted himself on the couch.

"Now here we have the Diggory family, and wow, Patrick and Cedric have some pretty hot girls with them. Wow they look stunning. CEDRIC! CRYSTAL! PATRICK! OVER HERE!" Carlie yelled, and Harry jumped from surprise.

Ginny turned red.

"Well, I guess this is really boring, I'll turn it off." Ginny said reaching for the radio.

"No! I want to see what kind of girl Diggory has, git." Ron muttered, slapping her hand away from the radio dial.

"Patrick! Who's your date?"

"Her name is Jamie, and she is absolutley stunning." Patrick said. Jamie smiled and snuggled closer to Patrick.

"Crystal?"

"His name's Dominick, and he's the most amazing guy ever." Patrick grunted and Dominick glared at Patrick.

"And last, but certianly not least, Ced, who did you bring, so I can get her number? She's gorgeous."

"Thanks, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, and I go agree she is very amazing." Ron and Harry's mouth was gaping open.

"Have fun doing chores." Ginny said weakly and ran up the stairs.


End file.
